theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChuckyGaming12/Worthless
(It starts with Lincoln Watching T.V And Lori Comes in) Lori:Hey Twerp Get Out Lincoln:But I Was Here First! Lori:Shut it Twerp! I'm The Oldest Or I WILL TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL! Lincoln:Ugh Fine! (Cuts To Lincoln in His Bedroom Reading Comics in His Underwear) Lincoln(To the viewers):Ahhhh not like reading comics with a underwear! (Lola Comes in) Lola:Hey Lincoln Could You Help (Shocked) Lincoln:What is it Lola? (Notices Lola Shocked) Why Are You Shocked? Lola:YOU'RE READING COMICS IN YOUR UNDERWEAR I'M TELLING DAD! Lincoln:Wait No! (Lola Just Walks Away) Lincoln:Grrrrrrrr Ahhhhhh (Lola Sees Lincoln Angry) Lola:Lincoln Calm Down! Lincoln:I WILL NOT! (Lincoln Punches Lola) Lola:Ouch My Face! My beautiful Face! Lincoln:That's What You Get! (Lincoln Kicks Lola and Lola falls downstairs) Lincoln:Shut up LOLA! (Lincoln Goes To His Room And Lola Has A Bloody Nose,Injured Arm The Sisters Saw This) Lana:LOLA WHAT HAPPEND! Leni:Who Did This! Lola:L-L-incoln (The Sisters Are Mad) Luna:He is Satan's Child Dudes Lynn:Let's Go TO HIS ROOM! Sisters:Yeah (Cuts to Lincoln Angry) Lincoln(Angry):Lola is A Stupid Tattle Tale Why Can't I Get A Good Life (Just Then,His siblings came to his room) Lori(Angry):WHAT DID YOU DO TWERP!? Lana(Angry):YOU JUST INJURED MY TWIN! Lincoln:I Know But I'm Lucy:I'm gonna plan a spell that will make you dead! Sisters:YEAH! Lynn:Grrrrrr I Will Beat You UP! (Lynn Punches Lincoln in The Face Lincoln Fights Back And Kicks Lynn A Fight Cloud Happends) Lori:STOP! (Lincoln And Lynn Stops But The Siblings Join in The Fight) Lisa:HERE'S WHAT YOU GET WITCH! (Lisa Throws A Chemical At Lincoln) Lincoln:Ouch (They Stopped Fighting) Lori:That's What you Get For Hurting Lola Luna:Way Harsh Dude Luan:I Know A Thing KILL YOURSELF! (Lily Rasberries) Lincoln:Ugh! (At Night) Lincoln(Angry):THEY FIGHTED ME FOR LOLA CAUSE IT'S LOLA'S FAULT IF THEY DON'T WANT A BROTHER FINE! (Lincoln Packs His Stuff) Lincoln(crying):Well I Will Write A Letter (Lincoln Writes A Letter And Leaves) Lincoln:Bye LOUD HOUSE! (The next morning) Lori:Good Morning Girls! Sisters:GOOD MORNING! (Lola Comes in Now Better) Lola:Hey Guys I'm Now Better Lana:Yay! (Lana and Lola Hug) Lori:Where is Lincoln? Luna:I Don't Know? Lori:Well i'll find him! (Lori goes to Lincoln's Room) Lori:where is that twerp anyway? (Lori Stomps on A Paper) Lori:Gah! A Paper And It's Addresed To Loud Family (Lori Reads The Letter) Dear.Loud Sisters You Know I'm not here right? Because i'm sorry about Lola and You Hurted Me Then if you're having a good-day without me! Goodbye To.Loud Family From:Lincoln Loud Lori:NO! (The Sisters Hears And Goes To Lori) Leni:What Happend Lorì! Lori(crying):Lincoln Left (The sisters gasp) Luna:Well Who Needs Him Anyway! ??:I Do! (The Sisters Gasp) (It's Revealed To Be Me With A Brown Hair,Green Hoodie,Black Jeans With White Shoes And Red Headphones Named Benny) Lori:Benny? (The Sisters Gasp) Lana:How Do You Know Him? Lori:He's 17 And I'm 17 Too Me:And I've Got Someone (Stella Shows Up) Lola:Who Are You Stella:I'm Lincoln's Friend,Stella ??:And Us Too! (Clyde,Rusty,Liam,Zach,Ronnie Anne Shows Up) Lori:Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne:Yes Demonic Texting Boyfriend Detector? Lori(Angry):HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT? Rusty:Yeah And We've Brought Your Loved Ones Too (Bobby,Chaz,Sam,Benny,Silas,Winston,Skippy,David Shows Up) Me:Yeah There Our Many Of Us David:I Made A Dimension Where Your All Genderbend So We Put Them in This Universe (Loki,Loni,Luke,Lane,Lynn,Linka,Lars,Lexx,Leif,Levi,Leon Shows Up) Lynn(girl):Where is Francisco? Winston:Broke Up With You! Me:Lincoln Told Us Everything So We Came Here! ??:Yeah Cause I Told Them! (Lincoln Shows up in the Shadows) (Sisters Gasp) Lori:Please Lincoln We're Sorry Lincoln:I'm not forgiving you! Leni:PLEASE LINKY WE MISS YOU! Lincoln:You Made Bad Things To Me! Making Fun of My Costume,Blaming Me,Etc Me:Yeah! Luna:But We Made Good Things Bruh Like Getting Your Cereal,Helping You With Your Project,Others (Lincoln Remembers Everything) Lincoln:I Know I Forgive You (They Group Hug) Lana:Join in Guys! Or Girls! Us:Ok (We Joined The Group Hug) Me:I Have An Idea Let's Watch T.V All of Us:Yeah! (We Watch T.V) Lori:Come in our genderbends Loki:But We Don't Have A House! Lana:We'll Build you one we're Rich Loni:Thanks Me:Now Let's Watch A Movie! Skippy:Can We Sleepover? For 20 Days! Me:Yeah Sure Why Not Rusty:Let's Tell Our Parents All of Them:Yeah (They Leave) Lori:We're Sorry Lincoln Sisters:Yeah We're Sorry Lincoln:It's ok Now Let's Wait For Everybody Sisters:Kk The End :) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction